Una Navidad De Locura
by Kristen.T
Summary: Las fiestas han llegado.Sakura necesita que ese dia sea especial.Sin embargo la presencia de cierto rubi ayudara a empeorar un pcquito las cosas. podra nuestra amiga sioportar lo que se avecina.Entren y lean.Un fic deduicado a todos los que aman el NaruSa


**Una Navidad de Locura**

…

"_Navidad, un momento para celebrar, la paz, el amor y la amistad, época de sinceridad y regocijo donde por un instante se olvidan las penurias que día a día las personas tienen que vivir, donde por un momento tratamos de buscar calma aferrándonos a cualquier objeto que nos devuelva la esperanza, la fe de volver a creer en las promesas de amigos, la confianza que nos tenemos a nosotros mismos y la seguridad de poder abrir la puerta de nuestro corazón sin salir lastimado…Navidad un tiempo para creer y amar."_

…

Eran las tres de la mañana, el viento soplaba lentamente, las personas dormitaban tranquilamente en sus camas pensando en los regalos que recibirían, en las visitas que llegarían y en los encuentros de amor que sucederían ese día. Todo era silencio y quietud. Una perfecta calma. Navidad, época de regocijo y diversión en esos tiempos de guerra. Una pequeña luz al final del túnel de oscuridad. Infinitos significados para cada persona… Sin embargo, para una en especial, esa fecha significaba mas, mucho mas…

Una muchacha se encontraba revisando una enorme caja de cartón en el piso de abajo. Las luces de su casa eran las únicas encendidas. Con una bata color rosa de seda y con su cabello recogido, Sakura Haruno revisaba los objetos para armar al día siguiente el árbol navideño. Desde pequeña había celebrado esas fiestas con sus padres. Pero hace un año que ellos habían muerto durante el ataque de Akatsuki a la aldea y esa seria la primera Navidad que la pasaría sin ellos. Se sentía sola y triste, a pesar del apoyo brindado por todos sus allegados es más qué obvio, que el cariño de unos padres no es sustituible.

A medida que observaba aquellos adornitos tan sencillos pero en si tan llenos de luz, la joven recordaba como solía pasar esas fiestas: por lo general ella dormitaba hasta las 8 de la mañana bajaba a entrenar y dejaba a sus padres armando el árbol; cuando era hora de regresar invitaba a Naruto y juntos en compañía de los padres de la chica pasaban una Navidad alegre, divertida, llena de comida y regalos. Ahora todo era diferente en primer lugar, sus padres no estaban, Naruto había intensificado sus entrenamientos desde el último encuentro con Sasuke y casi no se lo veía y ella por ningún lado era feliz, lo único que la ayudaba a desatar su tristeza y frustración era un buen entrenamiento pero no se podía pasar la vida así.

Desde que se acercaron las fiestas algo le decía que las cosas en ese año podrían salir mal, quizá por la ausencia de sus padres o porque en su vida ella había preparado algo por si sola para la época el caso es que no podía quitarse ese mal presentimiento de su cabeza. Después de todo como se puede celebrar una fiesta cuando el que pensaste era tu compañero te traiciono y el único que queda pasa sus horas entrenando para traer de vuelta a traidor. Ilógico ¿verdad? Quizás esa Navidad, ese árbol representaban más para Sakura, que una fecha en el calendario y unas cuantas ramas y hojas de plástico, representaban una oportunidad de creer en algo, de olvidar, de darse al menos un momento de felicidad en esa época de guerra y traiciones…Con un fuerte suspiro la muchacha constato que todo se encontraba en orden. Los adornos, los bombillos, todo. Sonriendo y satisfecha de que nada pasaría de aquí a la mañana dejo la caja sobre la mesa y ya tranquila se recostó en su cama para dormir. El sueño la hizo presa fácil y en menos de unos cuantos minutos Sakura estaba descansando profundamente.

…

A unos cuantos kilómetros lejos de Konoha, en el bosque de hecho. Un muchacho rubio de ojos azules entrenaba arduamente, golpeando árboles, evitando las arremetidas de algunas kunais y escapando de las trampas que su sensei le había puesto. Tras saltar innumerables veces para cuidarse de no ser herido, un hombre se lanzo sobre él en pos de ataque, el joven lo evito y rápidamente contraataco sumergiéndose en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo hasta terminar venciendo al sujeto.

-¡¡¡Tu velocidad es muy buena, chico!!!!

-Entonces ¿cree que ya este en capacidad de controlar al kiuby dentro de mi?

-¿Estas loco? El hecho de que sepas evadir muy bien los golpes no significa que puedas controlar a esa bestia.

-¡¡¡No puede ser!!!-suspiro frustrado- Vamos a terminar otro año y aun no he cumplido mi promesa.

-No te sientas mal. Estoy seguro que muy pronto incrementaras tu control en el chackra 10 veces más, lo que te ayudara a cumplir tu objetivo.

-Si, pero no es suficiente. Nunca es suficiente. Para traer a Sasuke de vuelta tengo que incrementar mi poder aun mas que él. Y ni siquiera llego a igualarlo.

-¡¡¡Descuida conmigo como tu maestro lo lograras!!!

-Si claro…

-¿¿¿Que dijiste????

-Dije que ya esta claro, esta amaneciendo. Será mejor que volvamos a la Aldea.

-¿De que hablas? Tenemos que entrenar.

-No, estas fechas no.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tienes una cita?

-Claro que no-contesto ruborizándose ligeramente- sabe muy bien quien es la única con quien saldría.

-Si lo se. Y debe ser muy afortunada por tenerte.

-Si solo que ella no lo sabe...Bien necesito volver a la aldea le prometí a Sakura pasar estas Navidades con ella y ayudarla armar el árbol. Desde que sus padres murieron, bueno ella ha estado muy sola.

-Si pobre niña. Al menos no se dejo llevar por la pena y ha entrenado arduamente todo este tiempo… Bueno, ya que lo pones así… yo también iré, de paso saludo a Tsunade y hago algunas inspecciones.

-En el baño de mujeres…

-¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué???!!!

-Nada, como aun es temprano descansemos por un momento. Partiremos en unas dos horas.

El maestro asintió y caminaron un buen tramo hasta encontrar el claro adecuado para pegarse una siestecita. Nuestro héroe, se recostó sobre el verde césped. Miraba las estrellas que en se momento brillaban con intensidad, claro que seguiría entrenando pero esos días se los dedicaría a ella, a Sakura la persona que mas amaba en el mundo.

…

La pequeña alarma empezó a resonar por toda la habitación. Una muchacha pelirrosa se incorporo de golpe. Tsunade le había dado unas pequeñas vacaciones por lo que no tenía que preocuparse por ir a entrenar. Tomo unos pantalones negros deportivos y una blusa rosa. Con una chompa bajo para salir y encontrarse con su amigo que en ese momento estaría llegando. Al abrir la puerta sus ojos se llenaron de regocijo. Toda la calle estaba cubierta por un hermoso manto blanco. Había nevado la noche anterior. Perfecto, eso era perfecto para sentir el espíritu navideño en sus venas. Definitivamente nada podría salir mal.

Sonriendo subió tomo del fondo de su armario unas botas para caminar por la nieve y bajo. Hace más de cinco años que la nieve había dejado de caer, por lo que Sakura tomo ese pequeño hecho como la manifestación de que aquella Navidad seria perfecta a pesar de la falta de sus progenitores. Corriendo se dirigió presurosa a la entrada de Konoha donde pacientemente espero ver los indicios de que su hiperactivo amigo había llegado de su entrenamiento. Algunas horas bastaron para que una cabeza rubia pasara corriendo a su lado a toda velocidad. El chico al percatarse de a quien había dejado atrás se detuvo.

-¡¡¡¡Sakura chan!!!

-Hola Naruto ¿como estas?

-Bien, pero dime que haces aquí se supone que yo te iba a buscar a tu casa.

-Digamos que no soy muy paciente que digamos. Te fijaste en la nieve.

Una figura más corpulenta y alta llego hacia los dos chicos.

-Niña-respondió algo irritado- Venimos luchando a través de ella todo el camino para llegar aquí, Naruto se hundió tres veces en la nieve y por andar discutiendo con el chico casi nos sepulta un avalancha… ¿Crees que no nos dimos cuenta?

-Lo siento Jiraya sama.

-Ero-sennin venia planeando la cosas que va ha hacer aquí en Konoha mientras pasa la Navidad.

-A si ¿de que cosas habla?

-Olvídalo, Sakura si te lo dice créeme que quedarías completamente espantada.

La muchacha sonrió, conocía las mañanas que se mandaba el famoso Jiraya. Al menos agradecía que Naruto no haya copiado su comportamiento, la verdad se moría de rabia cuando el y Jiraya entraban a un lugar y las chicas se aventaban encima de los dos... La mano casi helada de su amigo hizo que la chica reaccionara y juntos, tras despedirse del sensei, se dirigieron a la casa de esta. El ermitaño los observo por un momento y con una sonrisa perversa se dirigió camino a la oficina de la Hokage.

…

En casa de Ino una rubia alborotada corría de aquí para allá. Su madre le había pedido o mejor dicho ordenado que abriera la tienda puesto que en esas fiestas los aldeanos buscarían que regalar y que mejor que una hermosa planta que despertara el espíritu navideño. La pobre chica no hacia más que correr, cuando vio por la ventana a dos figuras conocidas.

-¡¡¡¡Hinata, Tenten!!!

-Ino, ¿como estas?-saludo la castaña.

-Buenos días-hablo la ojiblanca.

-¿No me digan que van a comprar el regalo para el amigo secreto?

-Si, pero de echo no se que comprar, sabes muy bien que no conozco los gustos de Kiba.

-Mientras no se te ocurra regalarle a Shino una botella de insecticida todo estará bien, Tenten. ¿Y tu Hinata? Ya tienes tu regalo para Neji.

-No…Bueno si...Es algo personal…Un recuerdo de cuando éramos niños y solíamos jugar juntos…Solo espero que no lo tome para mal…Es cierto…Yo…Bueno…¿Me entere que Naruto también ira?

-¡¡Claro!! Después de todo esta en el equipo de Sakura y todos sabemos que esta loquito por ella. Los que están invitados son Shikamaru, Chouji y yo, tu, Shino y Kiba, Tenten, Lee Neji y Sai. Los novatos de nuevo reunidos ¿no?

-Si, a diferencia de que no somos novatos.

-¡¡Ay, que pesada Tenten!!!

-Bueno será mejor irnos aun me falta por comprarle algo a Kiba.

-Es cierto y yo quede con Sakura en que le llevaría el pastel.

-¡¡¡¡Bueno, Bueno!!! Basta de explicaciones ya se que me quieren abandonar…¡¡¡No mentira!!!…Entonces nos vemos esta noche para la celebración.

-Adiós-respondieron las dos al unísono y se alejaron de la tienda.

…

-¿Y dime Sakura como te sientes?

-¿Como quieres que me sienta? Es la primera Navidad en la que organizo una reunión en mi casa. Estoy muy nerviosa todo tiene que salir perfecto.

-No te preocupes lo saldrá. Todo lo que haces sale bien, ha excepción de la vez que intentaste cocinarnos la comida a Sai y a mi y olvidaste los peces en el fuego…

-Eso no fue mi culpa, el capitán Yamato me llamo y estábamos en una misión de rango A por si lo olvidas.

-No no digo que haya sido tu culpa pero aun no se me sale de la boca el sabor a quemado.

Sakura empezó a crujir sus nudillos. ¿Porque no? Además desde hace tiempo que no lo veía. ¡¡¡No!!! Debía ser racional. Esas actitudes alejaban a su amigo de ella, además durante su ausencia lo había extrañado muchísimo no era justo que ni medio lo veía lo mandara a volar tres metros lejos. No, eso si que no. Estaba feliz, hace mucho tiempo no que no hablaban así, a solas. Al en ella le decía que el joven se esforzaba demasiado para cumplir su promesa, pero que le iba a hacer, esa era su forma de ser, positivo, hiperactivo, amistoso y dulce, después de todo ese comportamiento era lo que ella amaba de él. Aunque jamás lo admitiría.

La muchacha suspiro antes de seguir.

-No te preocupes Naruto, esta vez no habrá comida quemada.

-¡¡¡¡Que bien!!! Espero que haya mucho ramen. Por cierto ¿a quien invitaste?

-Pues a no muchos, nuestro equipo incluido al capitán Yamato y Kakashi sensei, el equipo de Ino, el equipo de Hinata y el equipo de Tenten…Ah lo olvidaba, a Tsunade y Shizune.

-Supongo que no te molestará que haya invitado al ero-sennin.

-No, claro que no. De echo me alegra, entre mas mejor.

-Bien, pues manos a la obra.

Habían llegado a la casa de la muchacha. Sakura saco su llavero e introdujo la llave, tras hacer pasar primero a su amigo cerro la puerta.

-Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es despejar la sala.

-Si, tienes razón Sakura chan.

Naruto empezó a observar la manera de acomodar, los muebles para que los invitados no se dieran de topes. Tras decidir arrimar todo en una esquina, sonriendo tomo una mesa que parecía pequeña, sin darle mucha importancia a la caja que estaba sobre ella. Un fuerte "crash" resonó por toda la casa, llamando la atención de la pelirrosa que se encontraba en la cocina preparando café para su amigo. Cuando salio, vio con horror que la caja de adornos había caído en el suelo, Naruto intento recoger los pedazos y termino cortándose las manos con el vidrio. Sakura presurosa tomo la pala y barrio con todos los destrozos. El pobre muchacho estaba muy apenado.

-Lo siento Sakura chan. No creí que lo que estuviera en esa caja eran los adornos del árbol. Fue mi culpa.

La kunoichi respiro profundamente. No tenía porque desquitarse con él, después de todo era Navidad, época de perdonar y mantener la calma.

-No te preocupes si salgo ahora mismo a buscar los adornos en alguna tienda no tenderemos de que preocuparnos.

La pelirrosa sentía que lo ocurrido era principio de mal augurio pero prefrió ignorar eso y ser positiva. Tomando su chaqueta salio a la calle dejando a Naruto a cargo de despejar la sala y armar el árbol.

Grave error…

En menos de 30 minutos: El chico había intentado mover un sofá como este parecía muy pesado uso toda su fuerza, para a base de patadas llevarlo a un rincón; lo que no imagino fue que su fuerza se había incrementado tanto, de una patada mando, rompiendo la ventana, a volar al sofá al patio de la casa, al querer armar el árbol, vació las piezas en el suelo, pero las mas pequeñas saltaron o mejor dicho rebotaron y fueron a parar en el fuego de la chimenea y cuando al fin se puso de rodillas para montar el árbol se percato que sin esas piezas nada conectaba con nada. Desesperado, viendo el vidrio roto, el sofá llenándose de nieve en el patio y las piezas del árbol regadas por todo el suelo llamo a la única persona que sabia lo ayudaría sin burlarse de lo que había echo.

…

Un inmenso letrero con el nombre de "Tienda de Adornos el Ensueño" le daba la bienvenida a la ojijade. Con decisión la muchacha entro y empezó a buscar lo que necesitaba, unos bombillos de diferentes colores, algo de serpentinas y otros adornos de la época. Con paciencia espero en la fila para pagar. Todo hubiese ido bien de no ser porque el sistema se colgó. La muchacha decidida a no marcharse de allí sin las compras que había ido a hacer, se quedo. De haber sabido lo que pasaría a continuación lo hubiese pensado dos veces.

Un estruendo inmenso llamo la atención de todos los clientes. La puerta había quedado bloqueada por una inmensa montaña de nieve.

-Señores clientes, sentimos mucho el tiempo que les hemos echo perder. Rogamos mantengan la clama, un pequeño deslave de nieve a cubierto la tienda y tomara algunas horas que la gente capacitada de Konoha vengan en nuestra ayuda, así que por favor guarden la calma.

Eso basto para que el caos creciera en ese lugar.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Aire, aire, me falta aire!!!!!

-Necesito comer algo, si no como nada moriré.

-¡¡¡¡Mi familia, mis amigos, mi novio!!!! No saldré nunca de aquí.

-¡¡¡¡No debemos comernos entre nosotros, no debemos comernos entre nosotros!!!!

-Santa Claus bajara a ayudarnos.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Mis regalos mama, yo quiero mis regalos!!!!!

Sakura suspiro y tomo asiento en un pequeño banquito. Ese día iba a ser muy largo.

…

Los tenues golpes en la puerta hicieron palidecer al pobre ojiazul que creyó que la dueña de la casa había regresado. Con lentitud se aproximo a la puerta temiendo lo peor y preparándose para recibir una serie de insultos y golpes. Más al ver de quien se trataba respiro aliviado y la dejo entrar.

-Ho…Ho…Hola Naruto ¿Como estas?

-¡¡¡¡Hinata!!!!

El chico se abalanzo sobre la joven lo que causo su sonrojo.

-Necesito tu ayuda. Soy un idiota arruine la Navidad de Sakura

La ojiblanca dejo el pastel que traía sobre la mesa de la cocina y observo el desastre. Ante sus ojos solo vio el vidrio roto y el árbol sin armar.

-Solo es un vidrio, si llamamos a alguien, lo compondrá.

-¡¡¡Eso no es!!!! ¡¡¡¡Es el maldito árbol!!! Deje caer algunas piezas en el fuego y esa tontera ya no se puede armar…¡¡¡¡Sakura me va a matar!!!!

-Tranquilo...Déjame pensar.

-¡¡¡¡Haz algo rápido!!!! Si ella vuelve y ve esto me matará.

-Obviamente no podemos comprar otro porque a estas horas todas las tiendas están repletas…y… si usamos un árbol natural.

-Es cierto. Gracias Hinata eres mi salvadora.

El chico le dio un beso en la frente a la muchacha y salio corriendo hacia fuera rumbo al bosque. Hinata no pudo más y se desmayo de la emoción. Una hora después, reacciono, intento ponerse de pie pero sintió como el suelo temblaba. Algo asustada, salio a ver lo que pasaba, casi se muere del susto. Naruto caminaba por las calles llevándola el árbol o mejor dicho arrastrando el árbol y dejando un gran escombro por donde pasaba. Para su buena suerte llego a la casa de Sakura sin contratiempos. El árbol era inmenso, Hinata dudaba que entrara en la casa pero para nuestro amigo nada es imposible... Con dificultad Naruto intento meter el árbol en la casa por la puerta.

-¡¡¡¡Naruto no hagas eso!!!!-grito la chica.

Demasiado tarde una de las ramas golpeo el pastel que estaba en la cocina y lo tiro al suelo.

-Me costo mucho obtenerlo. Era el último de la pastelería-se lamento la muchacha mientras observaba el suelo cubierto de glaseado y masa.

-Lo siento… Lo siento mucho-musito el rubio mientras terminaba de empujar el árbol al interior de la casa e intentaba cerraba la puerta-No te preocupes haremos un pastel riquísimo lo importante es que ya tenemos el árbol.

Hinata vio la ventana rota, el árbol que había quedado casi pelado al hacerlo pasar por la puerta, el pastel caído en el suelo, la sala llena de ramas, hojas e incluso un nido de pajarillos, intento imaginar las habilidades culinarias de Naruto y sin mas cayo de rodillas en el suelo y se echo a llorar. Las cosas iban de Guatemala a Guatepeor.

…

A todo esto las horas pasaban lentamente, y nadie acudía a ayudar a las personas atrapadas en la tienda. Las cosas estaban mal, los clientes habían roto o mejor dicho destrozado todo el lugar en busca de comida y mientras los adultos se repartían una funda de caramelos, un pan de pascua y una botella de ron los niños jugaban con los bombillos y las serpentinas del lugar. Sakura observaba nostálgica a las personas. Deseaba más que nada llegar a su casa y festejar a lado de sus amigos pero mientras siguieran allí nada de eso pasaría.

-Señores clientes nos han avisado que el rescate tardara un poco, al parecer un idiota arrastro un árbol de quien sabe cuantos metros de largo y los escombros necesitan ser removidos para que la escavadora de nieve avance.

-¿A quien se le ocurre hacer tremenda estupidez?-suspiro la pelirrosa-Espero que Naruto haya terminado de armar el árbol. Creo que tendré que pasar un par de horas mas encerrada aquí.

…

La imagen de Hinata comparada con la de Naruto era deplorable. Después de que la joven paro de llorar, el chico había intentado limpiar los escombros y parar el árbol pero con eso lo único que consiguió fue que una rama le diera de lleno en el rostro a la chica, el fuego de la chimenea siguió a otra de las ramas, Naruto desesperado salio como pudo y tomo un balde de agua de la lavandería, entro corriendo y tiro el agua solo que confundió a la rama con su amiga y la dejo completamente mojada, eso sin contar con el echo de que el dichoso árbol se seguían incendiando. La ojiblanca harta de tanto relajo salio al patio donde el sillón había sido sepultado por un montón de nieve y tomo la manguera de agua, la abrió y extinguió el fuego. Mientras tanto Naruto reía nerviosamente con una mano en su cabeza pensando en la forma como arreglar el embrollo.

-Será mejor que hasta que se seque el arbolito continuemos con la cocina ¿que te parece?

-Con tal de que no quemes el agua-suspiro la Hyuga, ahora entendía porque Sakura golpeaba tantas veces al chico, a veces uno perdía la poca paciencia que se tenia con él-Bien, empecemos.

-Antes de empezar. ¿Quién traerá el pavo y todo lo demás?

-De eso no te preocupes. Ino lo hará.

-Que bien, al menos eso esta salvaguardado.

-¿Estas seguro de saber hacer un pastel, Naruto?

-Claro, en mi departamento me pasaba experimentando con la cocina y descuida, que si se cocinar. Ya veras, me va a quedar de rechupete.

-Bueno pues manos a la obra.

Naruto entro a la cocina primero, abrió el refrigerador y empezó a sacar los ingredientes a todo esto Hinata buscaba algo en que mezclar todo. Después de una hora, el pastel de manzana espumosa, especialidad de nuestro hiperactivo amigo salio del horno. Olía delicioso y se veía riquísimo. Hinata sonrió, otra cualidad por la cual ese chico desde siempre le había gustado.

-Bien, un pastel "made in Naruto" listo para llevar.

-Te quedo bi…¡¡¡¡Ahhh!!!

La chica había resbalado con la mezcla del otro pastel y perdiendo el equilibrio se fue encima de Naruto quien obviamente soltó el pastel para sostenerla a ella. Ahora no era un pastel en el suelo, si no dos.

-No puede ser, ¡¡¡¡que!!! Nada me va a salir bien este día.

-Lo siento Naruto, yo no me fije. Lo lamento.

-Buenas… ¿Noches?

Sai observaba todo desde la puerta que por culpa del tronco del árbol no se podía cerrar por completo. Hinata y Naruto se miraron desesperados, lo único que faltaba. El primer invitado ya había llegado.

…

En la tienda, una pequeña niña se había acercado a Sakura. Era la única que parecía feliz de estar allí.

-Mi mami dice que lo único que se pierde al final es la esperanza por eso se que nos van a sacar de aquí.

-Tu madre tiene mucha razón-sonrió con ternura Sakura-Yo se que todo ira bien.

-Mientras tu espíritu siga así ten por seguro que lograras todo lo que te propongas.

La muchacha sonrió, esa pequeña niña le recordaba mucho a ella cuando era pequeña. Cuando recibía los rechazos de Sasuke y los regaños de Kakashi lo único que la mantenía cuerda para seguir adelante era el hecho de saber que detrás de las nubes el cielo siempre es azul. No importa lo malo que te pueda parecer un día siempre vendrá algo mejor.

…

-Buenas noches, Sai- se sonrojo la Hyuga al ver la expresión de sorpresa del chico-Puedes pasar, claro si encuentras la forma.

El pelinegro observo todo desde el vidrio roto hasta los dos pasteles en el suelo.

-Se ve que no hay como dejarlos a ustedes dos solos.

-No molestes Sai, y ayúdame a arreglar este desastre. Si Sakura chan regresa y ve esto me va a colgar vivo.

Sonriendo, el pintor se acerco a la rama de los árboles y usando su pequeña katana corto el tronco empujando el resto para afuera. Al fin el bendito árbol estaba parado, ahora faltaba lo demás. El chico busco en la parte de atrás unas escobas y un trapeador. Hinata y Naruto suspiraron aliviados creían que al fin todo saldría bien...pero ¿que creen? su noche ni siquiera empezaba. Tras barrer los escombros más grandes. El recién llegado se dispuso a trapear, tiro la primera cubetaza de agua al piso y empezó a limpiar, en aquel momento Ino golpeo la puerta. Hinata se apresuro a abrir, la chica se sorprendió de ver a Sai limpiando por lo que sin percatarse del piso mojado y con el pavo en la mano y el vino en la otra, avanzo resuelta hacia el chico. Demasiado tarde se percato de su error, resbalo con los tacos que llevaba puestos hacia donde estaba Sai quien al verla a punto de caer se aproximo para ayudarla. La rubia asustada por lo que podría pasar y al ver a Sai tan cerca dejo caer la cena y el vino en el suelo, y se abrazo del pintor.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Noooooo!!!!!!!!!!

Todo paso como en cámara lenta, el pavo cayendo lentamente al suelo mojado, Naruto lanzándose al suelo para intentar agarrar el vino, Hinata por el otro lado observando horrorizada lo ocurrido.

Plas

El pavo quedo estampado en el suelo jabonoso y la botella se había roto sin que Naruto pudiera evitarlo. En la puerta Hinata observaba triste la comida en el suelo, Ino y Sai permanecían asombrados y abrazados viendo lo ocurrido.

-¡¡¡¡Es oficial, esta Navidad esta arruinada!!!!-grito Naruto.

…

Las personas empezaban a impacientarse, ya era de noche, de eso estaban seguros por la hora que se veía en el reloj de la tienda y ellos seguían así. La desesperación inundaba el recinto, todos querían estar afuera con sus familiares, no atrapados en contra de su voluntad en una tienducha que empezaba a volverse asfixiante. Algunos niños dormitaban y otros lloraban. Sakura estaba empezando a perder la poca paciencia que tenia. De seguro a esa hora ya todos los invitados debían de haber llegado.

Y no se equivocaba.

…

La casa de Sakura echa un desastre. Eso fue lo que todos los invitados vieron al entrar. La dueña no estaba por ningún lado y una triste Hinata trataba de amenizar la "fiesta"

-Pero ¡¡¡¿¿¿que paso aquí???!!!-pregunto asustada Shizune.

-¿Mi hermosa flor de cerezo esta bien?-pregunto Lee.

-¡¡¡¡Que desastre!!!-observo Tsunade que había llegado junto a Jiraya

Todos estaban reunidos en la casa de Sakura. Con cuidado colocaron los regalos que habían llevado en una mesa, cerca de la cocina. Luego intentaron vislumbrar algo de claridad en esa sala adornada por un árbol casi pelado, y con un piso llenos de pastel, pavo, vino y jabón. Naruto salio de la cocina con un gorrito de chef en su cabeza.

-Tranquilícenle Sakura no debe tardar en llegar y solo nos faltan arreglar algunos detalles.

-Algunos…-observó Neji.

-Yo diría todos los detalles-termino Tenten sentándose en una silla de madera.

Sonriendo el Uzumaqui volvió a entrar en la cocina, donde Sai e Ino rellenaban un pollo de todo lo que encontraban.

-Ino, dudo mucho que el pollo relleno tenga mermelada.

-Lo siento, Naruto estoy muy nerviosa. Arruinamos casi toda la cena. Doy gracias al cielo que Sakura aun no ha llegado. Porque de hacerlo…

-A propósito-interrogo Sai mientras se limpiaba la harina de la cara-¿A donde se fue ella?

-A comprar los adornos de Navidad. Confiemos en que todo saldrá bien. Ino esta cocinando el pavo, Sai el pastel y yo fabricando un vino casero que ero-sennin me enseño a hacer-pensó el rubio.

Después de su ataque de desesperación el muchacho había recordado que Sakura esperaba que esa Navidad fuera algo especial, además tendrían muy pocas fechas para reunirse como en esa ocasión puesto que Akatsuki empezaba a ganar terreno y la aldea debía hacerle frente, separando a los equipos quien sabe hasta cuando. Nada debía arruinar la ilusión de aquella chica de pasarla bien y juntos, y menos el mismo Naruto. Eso ni el mismo se lo permitiría, recobrando fuerzas de no se donde, el chico empezó a organizar todo. No se iban a dar por vencidos, eso si que no.

Un inmenso estruendo procedente de afuera de la casa llamo la atención de los presentes quienes salieron corriendo a ver de qué se trataba. Ino, metió en el horno el pollo y corrió hacia fuera, Sai también junto con Naruto. Nadie se había quedado a vigilar la cocina.

…

-Les rogamos tengan paciencia, al parecer los rescatadores se entretuvieron en un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Van a tardar unas cuantas horas más en llegar. Por favor no se desesperen.

Era suficiente, ella no se iba a quedar allí. Esa era su Navidad perfecta y nada iba a arruinarla. Reuniendo chackra en su mano golpeo fuertemente la puerta abriendo un boquete a través de la nieve. Decidida se metió allí y empezó a abrirse camino a golpes... Cuando lo logro, salio corriendo para su casa. Con la esperanza de que Naruto no haya echo ningún desastre

…

En la calle todos observaban maravillados los fuegos artificiales que algunos niños habían encendido en conmemoración de la Navidad. Nadie se percato del humo que empezaba a llenar la casa.

-No les huele a Navidad-sonrió Naruto feliz.

-A mi me huele a quemado-se alarmo Kakashi.

Todos se miraron asustados.

-¡¡¡¡O no mi pastel!!!!-grito Sai.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Mi pavo, digo mi pollo!!!!-sollozo Ino.

-Mi vino

Con estas palabras, todos entraron a la casa. Casi les da un ataque. El fuego se había propagado por toda la sala quemando el famoso árbol y los regalos que los invitados habían traído. El vino regado en el piso alimento grandemente las llamas. Shino y Hinata metieron la manguera de agua a la casa. Con ayuda de sus amigos el fuego se fue apagando gradualmente. Respirando con dificultad, intentaron salir pero se percataron de que había alguien en la entrada, observándolo todo.

-¿Por qué?

Fue lo único que dijo Sakura antes de dejar caer la caja con adornos en el suelo y salir llorando de allí.

-Esta vez si que la regaste-susurro Shikamaru a Naruto.

-La regamos chicos-dijo el capitán Yamato mientras veía la casa semi quemada, un árbol junto con los regalos hechos cenizas y un pobre Naruto completamente pasmado.

…

Sakura corría con todo lo que sus fuerzas le permitían. Sabia que algo saldría mal, estaba segura y aun así prefirió creer en milagros. Que tonta había sido. El campo de entrenamiento se abría alto y blanco en medio de un cielo claro y despejado. La muchacha cayo de rodillas en la nieve, estaba triste, extrañaba a sus padres y la única esperanza de una perfecta fiesta había sido destruida por quien sabe que. No buscaba culpables. Allí la única culpable era ella por haber creído en milagros, en la esperanza, en la Navidad. Como si todo se solucionara cantando villancicos y abriendo regalos. Una guerra se acercaba, Sasuke de seguro los encontraría y los atacaría, nada tenia sentido ya. Lo único que se veía por delante era un camino lleno de sangre y peleas. Nada más.

-¿Sakura chan?-llamo tristemente el ojiazul.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí, Naruto?

-Fue el primer lugar en donde actuamos como un equipo. Cuando estoy triste suelo venir a pensar en este lugar. Creí que harías lo mismo.

-…

-¿Estas Bien?

-Fui una tonta en creer que todo saldría perfecto.

-No aquí el único que tiene la culpa soy yo, de no haber roto los adornos tú hubieses estado en casa para supervisar todo. Lo siento.

-No tienes porque, yo fui quien quiso creer que todo iría bien. No tú.

-Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos Sakura chan. Cuando nos unieron como equipo.

-¿A que viene eso?

-A que yo creía lo mismo que tú en este momento, me sentía solo. Tenía mi objetivo bien planteado pero pensaba con certeza que a partir de ese momento continuaría por mi cuenta sin apoyarme en nada ni en nadie.

-¿Y?…

-¿Y?..Sakura cuando creí no tener a nadie, apareciste y me diste de comer tu comida en la dura prueba de Kakashi sensei, claro que fue porque Sasuke te lo dijo pero de todas maneras lo hiciste, cuando pensé que la esperanza me había abandonado tu me apoyaste en las semifinales de los exámenes chunnin, tu te preocupaste por mi y no por Sasuke y me miraste diferente. No como la mayoría de Konoha me ha visto, tú supiste ver en el fondo de mi y gracias a ti pude seguir.

-Sigo sin entender-murmuro roncamente la chica mirando a su amigo.

-Esta noche no estuviste sola, no solamente yo hice lo posible por arreglar el desastre que cause sino todos tus amigos. Ino quien tanto odia cocinar se puso a rellenar un pollo para darte la sorpresa, Sai a quien en mi vida había visto limpiar una casa empezó a recoger todo el desastre que armamos, yo me metí a una montaña donde casi me quedo sepultado por la nieve para traerte un árbol, todos estuvimos allí luchando por hacerte una hermosa fiesta. Tú, no estas sola, nos tienes a nosotros, me tienes a mí. Y mientras eso suceda jamás, escúchame bien, jamás digas que no le importas a nadie. Así como tú me ayudaste a salir adelante cuando nos unimos como equipo yo te ayudaré. No te dejare. Porque créelo o no somos un equipo. Todos tus amigos estaremos allí a tu lado, pase lo que pase o independientemente de lo que suceda en adelante, siempre estaremos a tu lado apoyándote, dándote nuestra amistad, nuestro cariño y nuestro amor.

Sakura observaba fijamente a su amigo. Él, ahora lo sabía, él era el único con el que ella podía soñar pasar el resto de su vida. A lado de aquel muchacho risueño, optimista que jamás pasara lo que pasara la abandonaría. Y quien le había dado el mejor obsequio navideño de todos: su amor. Él, no Sasuke ni ningún otro mas, él era el chico que realmente amaba. Con un leve sonrojo bajo su vista y miro para adelante. Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

-¿Así que la cerdita estaba cocinando?

-¿A quien le dices cerda, frentuda?

La pelirrosa observo sobresaltada, de entre los árboles, sus amigos avanzaban hacia ella.

-Sabias palabras Naruto, fuiste muy convincente-felicito Kakashi.

-Como que en mi vida había limpiado mi casa. Crees que acaso vivo en un chiquero-se enojo Sai.

Lee, Tenten y el capitán Yamato dieron sendas carcajadas.

-Amigos-susurro Sakura.

-Dejaste caer esto-se acerco Tsunade mostrándole la caja con los adornos que asombrosamente no se habían roto-Creo que podemos hacer algo con ellos.

En menos de un minuto, los chicos adornaron uno de los árboles del lugar, Jiraya con Naruto, Neji y Lee, corrieron a la aldea y pidieron varias órdenes de ramen. Sentados sobre la blanca nieve todos comieron su "cena de Navidad".

Una batalla de bolas de nieve empezó, entre risas y ataques sorpresa todos jugaron incluidos Shino y Neji quienes asombrosamente no recibieron ningún pelotazo, el perezoso Shikamaru si quedo enterrado bajo la nieve aunque algunos creyeron que esto se debía a que el chico estaba aburrido y no quería jugar. Mientras tanto Sakura tomo a Naruto de la mano y lo llevo justo bajo el árbol que todos habían adornado.

-¿Qué pasa?-se sorprendió el rubio.

Sakura le sonrió dulcemente y con su dedo le enseñó a su amigo el adorno en forma de múerdago que estaba sobre ellos.

-Sakura chan…Yo… bueno… no haré nada que no quieras-el pobre estaba completamente ruborizado.

-Tenemos que cumplir con la tradición ¿no? …Además es lo que mas deseo

Después de esto Naruto no tuvo mas dudas con su mano derecha acerco a Sakura a el, sus alientos se unieron, sus almas se fusionaron en una mezcla de sensaciones de pasión y amor, sus labios saboreaban el dulce sabor del otro. Los dos se pertenecían y eso seria así para siempre.

El fuerte sonido de los aplausos a su alrededor hicieron que los dos muchachos se separaran y se pusieran mas rojos que un tomate.

-¡¡¡¡Ya era hora!!!!!-grito emocionada Ino.

-Que linda pareja-alabo Tenten.

-Y pensar que empezaron juntos en mi equipo…-susurro Kakashi derramando unas pequeñas lagrimitas de felicidad.

A todo esto Hinata los observaba algo separada del grupo.

-Supongo que siempre será un amor imposible.

-A mas que amor, es una inspiración, una admiración. Créeme que no me gustaría ser su novia después de lo que lo vi hacer hoy.

Neji sonrió simuladamente recordando lo que había visto en la casa de Sakura, pasando un brazo por los hombros de su prima caminaron y se unieron al grupo.

-¿Esta Navidad es como la soñaste, Sakura chan?-pregunto Naruto mientras acariciaba tiernamente la mejilla de su amada.

-No…

-¿¿¿¡¡¡Que!!!????-el chico se sorprendió por la respuesta de la pelirrosa

-Es mil veces mejor de lo que soñé...Porque ahora te tengo a ti a mi lado, Naruto kun-diciendo esto la joven se acerco al chico y nuevamente se unieron en un beso mágico, puro, lleno de mucho amor.

Todos sabían que se aproximaban tiempos difíciles pero mientras estuvieran juntos, nada ni nadie podría acabar jamás con ellos.

_FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO_

_Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Dedicado a mi querida madre y a toda la familia…_

_Un regalo especial para los amantes del NaruSaku y para los lectores que me han seguido paso a paso..Los quiero mucho…Vay_


End file.
